Fortunes & Futures
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "Should I be worried that my new wife is going to leave me?" Travis asked sarcastically. "With that guy? I don't think so. You may want to double check though?" Katie reached into the carry out bag and pulled out a fortune cookie. - Travis and Katie are together. That's always fun. Read on and enjoy!


Just another story about Travis and Katie. You'll catch on.

enjoy!

* * *

"Why did we choose to move in the winter?" Travis asked.

Katie was standing in the open door jamb as the other half of the bucket brigade. She had given up carrying boxes in from the car once it began to snow. Now the job was that of her husbands, who now stood in front of her complaining. Though he was complaining, Travis was happy to do the job. The first anniversary of the couple's marriage was coming up soon and, needless to say, they were still in the honeymoon phase.

"Because we are geniuses," Katie smiled. To "reward" her husband's hard work, she stretched up on her toes and leaned over the bow that separated them to kiss him. Too soon their lips released. Travis smiled mischievously, still leaning in over his wife he shook his head like a dog allowing the snowflakes that had attached to his hat to ricochet off Katie.

"Hey!" she laughed. Pretending to be angry she yanked the box out of Travis' arms. "Go get the last boxes."

* * *

The last remnants of the fire they started an hour before were dying in the stone fireplace. Travis pulled off the boots and jacket he had worn, which were now covered in snow, and placed them in front of the fire in attempt to dry them off.

Katie sat Indian style on the sofa unpacking the first of many boxes of stuff they had brought from their apartment in New York. He fell onto the couch next to Katie. He stared into the box and his face filled with disgust. Already he knew another long day of unpacking was awaiting him in the morning.

"Do you have to start unpacking now? Can't we just enjoy this moment?" Travis asked her.

Katie gave him one of her famous "Are you kidding me?" looks.

"C'mon, Kates, we just moved into our very own house. We can do whatever we want now. We wanted more privacy. Now we have it. And we don't have to worry about Connor picking the lock and barging in to eat out our fridge." Katie smiled at the thought. Travis' younger brother had broken in and caught the couple in some interesting moments. And after all those times he had yet to learn the importance of knocking. "Do you remember one of the other top reasons why we wanted to move out here?"

"I remember," Katie said blushing.

The couple had talked for years about having a family. It was always in the back of their minds. It was always what they wanted. It probably would have happened a long time ago if Katie wasn't so adamant to moving out of the city. The place was filled with too many horrifying memories to want to walk your children down the street and feel safe.

Travis leaned in close to his wife. His strong hand undid the ponytail holder that held her curly chocolate-brown hair on top of her head. He was about to make his move when Katie put a finger to his lips and stopped him.

"I would but I have a hot date tonight."

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Katie jumped off of the couch to answer it, leaving Travis sitting there looking like a lost puppy. Katie laughed evilly. She reached the door and turned around to wave her husband's wallet that she snatched while he was leaning in.

"I taught you too well, Stoll," he grumbled at her.

She opened the door wide enough for Travis to see it was a pimple-faced high school kid delivering the Chinese food Katie had secretly ordered. Katie paid the boy and sent him away. She pivoted around to see Travis in the same place he was before.

Katie took the food into the kitchen planning to pair it with some drinks.

"Should I be worried that my new wife is going to leave me?" Travis asked sarcastically.

"With that guy? I don't think so. You may want to double-check though?" Katie reached into the carry out bag and pulled out a fortune cookie. She took aim and pelted Travis in the cheek.

He opened the air-puffed bag and read:

"_Good things are coming your way._" He smiled and looked up, "Oh, look, the fates were correct." Katie made her way with both of their food, toward him.

"See nothing to worry about." She reassured him.

Turns out that fortune was correct. Many good things followed the Stoll's in their second year of marriage. . .

* * *

I could just tell you what happens to them but its more fun to leave you on the edge of your seat. Plus, now you can submit to me whatyou think happens.


End file.
